ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
High Schoolers
High Schoolers, known in some territories as High Scholars, is an upcoming 2021 American 3D adult computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and the writing duo Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley and produced by Seth Rogen, Neal H. Moritz, and Evan Goldberg. It is produced by Point Grey Pictures, Universal Animation Studios (in its first adult animated film) and Original Film (also its first animated film) and distributed by Universal Pictures. It will be released on November 24, 2021. Reel FX Animation Studios will handle the animation for the characters while Universal Animation will do the background. The movie has been released on November 24, 2021 with positive reviews. It was also a box-office success, grossing over $325 million, becoming Point Grey's highest-grossing film. Plot An 10th grader boy named David 'D.J' Myrick (Seth Rogen) gets up, and prepares himself for an special day to prepare for the Indians-Wildcats game. He grabs his breakfast and bids goodbye to his mom. He goes to the bus and the song plays. (Plot in progress) Cast *Seth Rogen as David Jones "D.J." Myrick, the main protagonist *Ginnifer Goodwin as Stacie Aday, the deutagonist *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Collin Brady, Stacie's best friend and the tritagonist *Keith Ferguson as Kadarius "K.D." Wilson, the main antagonist who prefers K.D *Anna Kendrick as Mrs. April Clark, an teacher who was the first one who discovered K.D. locked them. *Kristen Wiig as Ashleigh Jefferys, D.J.'s girlfriend. Wiig also voiced Haley Grace Malone, the tetartagonist of the movie. *Edward Norton as Logan Wisdom; Alex Gomez (Alex is one of the antagonists.) *Jonah Hill as Lucas Craft *Zac Efron as Austin Smith; Aaron Duncan *Craig Robinson as Keenan Steele, an minor antagonist *Phil LaMarr as Asante Perkins *Bill Hader as Wesley Ledlow; Zachary Ledlow (Zac is one of the antagonists who is part of K.D's pack.) *Kate Winslet as Morgan Brooke Bendall; Heather Adams. Morgan is one of the two pentagonists. *Anne Hathaway as Lagan Ann Fuller, an 11th grader and one of the tritagonist. She, along with Haley, are the most popular characters. *Selena Gomez as Haley Flanagan, an 11th grader and one of the tritagonists. She, along with Lagan, are the most popular characters. *Zoe Saldana as Clara Corona *Lara Jill Miller as Breanna Jefferys, Laeden Jefferys; Mrs. Whitney Swinney; Cheyenne; Jessica Newell *Grey DeLisle as Chloe Mercier; Aleia Kelsey; Alexis Marie Boyd; Audrianna Flanagan; Mrs. Kristie Walker *Nicole Oliver as Cassandra 'Angela' Juarez; Elisha Preston (Preston's one of the two pentagonists) *James Franco as Ethan Davis; Mr. Chris Corsbie *Ashleigh Ball as Jasmine Todd; Savannah Ledlow; Ariel Monroe (Monroe is one of the antagonists) *Shannon Chan-Kent as Baylee Hope King; Ariel Naylor *Conrad Vernon as Mr. Brian Dolan *Danny McBride as An school bus driver *Genndy Tartakovsky as Trent Davis; Austin Smith (11th) (Austin's one of the antagonists) More cast soon... Release The first red band trailer was released on February 18, 2021 with the green band version releasing the next day. The second red band trailer was released on June 4, 2021 while the green band version came out on August 21, 2021. It's final trailer, both red and green band, was released on October 24, 2021. Rating The movie is rated R for pervasive language, sexual references, brief nudity and some drug use. The movie was rated 15 in UK and 14A (18A on Alberta and British Columbia) in Canada. Variants *Universal Pictures - none *Original Film - Normal, but now has the logo music. *Point Grey - We see the pencils, books, sharpeners, and markers inside, as it closes, the school supplies fall to the floor except for the pencils, erasers and the pencil box, which they fall into the desk, after that, the "Point Grey" is drawn. Quotes High Schoolers/Quotes Transcript High Schoolers/Transcript High Schoolers/TV Spots and Trailers Outfits High Schoolers/Outfits Gallery HSTeaserposter.jpeg|Teaser poster HSTeaserposter2.jpeg|Teaser 2 HSlogo.png|Logo w/o Rated R warning Songs Original songs *Best Day Ever by The High Schoolers Cast *Best Day Ever (reprise) by The High Schoolers Cast (including Stacie, Lagan, Logan, Haley, Haley Malone, The Teachers and Caitlin) Songs heard in the film *Behind Blue Eyes by limpbizkit *In the End by Linkin Park *Hell Yeah by Midnight Red Trailer songs *Me, Myself and I by G-Easy ft. Bebe Rexha *Handclap by Fitz and The Tantrums *Still Waiting by Sum 41 (TV Spots) Reception Critical response High Schoolers recieved positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes had the score of 78%. The site's critical consensus reads "Funny, sexy and heartwarming, Rogen does it again with the R-rated High Schoolers." On MetaCritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". On CinemaScore, it was given an "B+". Box Office TV Series Main article: High Schoolers: The Chronicles of D.J and Friends Due to the film's critical and commercial success, Original Film and Point Grey Pictures announced that the movie will be adapted into a television series with Warner Bros. Animation developing the cartoon with Snipple Animation. The series will be created by Lauren Faust and Genndy Tartakovsky with Rogen and Goldberg executive producing. Credits High Schoolers/Credits Sequel The sequel, High Schoolers: Back 2 School will be released on November 2023. Rogen was in talks to make Lagan and Haley the protagonists. Game An game, tiled High Schoolers: School Rush, will be developed for mobile devices. You have got to be 15 or older in order to play the game. Crossovers High Sausage School Party An Insane High School Surprise Trivia *Due to the fact the orgy scene isn't included in the film, it is the first Point Grey Pictures film to not include any orgy scenes (Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans doesn't count because even though there wasn't an orgy scene in the sequel, but is seen in flashbacks from the first film.). **It also makes it Point Grey Pictures' first lightest film. **However, there was originally gonna be an orgy scene, but was removed in order to get to avoid an NC-17 rating. *This is the third animated film by Point Grey Pictures, first being Sausage Party and second being its sequel, Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans. **Apparently, this film comes out 5 months after the release of Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans. *There are a lot of bad words uses in this film including: **Fuck - 86 **Shit - 20 **Bitch - 7 **Cunt - 5 **Whore - 4 **Cock - 3 **Bastard - 4 **Pussy - 6 **Damn - 3 **Goddamn - 3 **Ass - 5 **Dick - 1 **Douchebag - 3 ***This, along with sexual references, are the reasons why the movie is rated R. *This is also Point Grey Pictures' first film without having Salma Hayek, Michael Cera, David Krumholtz and Paul Rudd involved. *Despite not having the "strong crude sexual content", the film has sexual references. *''Samurai Jack'' makes a cameo as a poster in the auditorium room where Haley is hiding in. **Coincedentally, Samurai Jack was created by Genndy Tartakovsky, and he is co-director of the film. *Tim Miller was attracted to direct the movie, but due to his involvement with the Deadpool series, he left and was replaced by duo Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. *This is the second Point Grey Pictures film to release on an November date, after 2015's The Night Before. *It was Point Grey's fourth film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, it's rather than Columbia Pictures. The first being Neighbors, second being its sequel Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising and third being The Something. *On the teaser poster, the font was different, but when the red band trailer gets released, it was changed into the High school-font, the same font as its logo. Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! (1/3) Not bad. (2/3) Horrible! (3/3) Category:Point Grey Pictures Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:R Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Mature Category:R-rated animated films Category:Dark Comedy Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Point Grey Studios Category:Original Film Category:Adult animation Category:Films with scores composed by Mark Mancina Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Black comedy Category:High Schoolers